


To Make a God Submit

by RayRayFilbeck



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, But how could i not after learning Larcade's magic is pleasure like come on now, Gay Sex, I apologize in advance, Idk why i wanted this to be a ship but here i am, M/M, Plz forgive me for writing such sinful things, There will be spoilers so sorry bro, and cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayFilbeck/pseuds/RayRayFilbeck
Summary: God Serena and Larcade skip a meeting to have their own fun for a change. Uke!Serena x Seme!Larcade (Probably spoilers so plz don't get mad at me if I say something and you're not caught up go read bro)





	

Larcade was never one to regularly attend their meetings.

Ask any of the 12 and they'd all tell you exactly that. Invel especially; he would always make sure to scold him afterwards about it.

He was not the only one to skip meetings -- it was very rare that all 12 were present, having most of them ignored the summons just like him. Granted, the ones who did not attend were usually busy doing "important things", as they would say, but he simply made the choice not to come.

He was a peaceful man by nature, this is true, but he would rather not have to deal with Ajeel's disrespectful behavior, Invel's bossy words, the glares sent to him by August, the occasional bickering between Dimaria and Brandish, or the boastful and dramatic behavior of God Serena. The other members of the 12 he had not seen in meetings much at all -- which must mean they attend even less than him.

He'd learned to tolerate Brandish and Dimaria, as well as God Serena a bit, but Invel, Ajeel, and August still got to him. Not that he would ever show it, that's just not how he is. As for the others, like he's said before, he didn't know them enough to make such judgement.

"Ah, the infamous Larcade!" He heard a familiar voice say behind him, but he paid it no mind. "Ignoring me, hm? Is the presence of the high and mighty God Serena too much for you?"

Larcade looked over his shoulder at the man and he smiled. God Serena was an entertaining man, despite his annoying habits, so he couldn't help himself.

The two of them were outside of where they were told to wait for the other members, looking over the many buildings that made up the Alvarez Empire. Today was one of the rare days where Larcade had decided to attend, but right now, he was content with staring at the cloudy sky -- that is, until God Serena showed up.

"Too much? Hardly." He responded, watching the darker haired male make his way over to him.

"I bet you ignored me because you're just jealous of how amazing I am!" Serena boasted, striking a ridiculous pose. Larcade turned his body to face him, his hands in their usual position in front of his chest.

"You are quite the individual, I'll give you that," He said, watching how Serena's face lit up. "But I ignored you simply because I have nothing to say to you." Serena raised an eyebrow at him, his face showing his amusement.

"What if I were to strike up a conversation? Would you speak with me then?" He flashed him a toothy grin.

"Is that not what is happening right now?"

"Hm, I suppose you're right," The man admitted, tilting his head to the side a bit as he examined the Dragneel. "You know, I have always wondered what this is." He reached over Larcade's shoulder and ran a finger across the large accessory adorning his back.

"Is this an accessory? A weapon? It reminds me of my own." He grinned and took his hand away, but kept the close proximity between them.

"Accessory? I suppose it does add to my appearance, but it's a weapon that I use whenever I see fit. Would you like me to show you by using it on you?" Serena's grin widened, "Threatening me? What happened to your peaceful act?"

"It is not a mere act, I do prefer to take the more peaceful routes throughout life."

"So you won't use it on me?"

"Not unless I feel threatened by you, which is very unlikely to happen," He felt his smile grow a bit as he stared at God Serena. "What about you? What is that unsightly thing on your back?"

Serena looked over his shoulder at the wheel of blades. Larcade was smart, so he knew the male must have figured out it was a weapon just by seeing the blades.

"Oh this? It's a secret," He winked and held a finger to his own lips. "Can't go letting anyone know, now can we?"

"Is that so?" Larcade broke eye contact with the mage and turned his head, looking back up at the sky. It looked as if it would rain, but sunlight managed to find its way through the clouds to illuminate the life below.

"I'm a bit surprised you even showed up," God Serena spoke as he followed Larcade's gaze to the clouds above. "Usually you don't get the pleasure of seeing my beautiful face." Larcade just _knew_ that he was smirking and striking another pose of his.

"I can't say that seeing you is pleasure. More so a punishment." He glanced over to see Serena's face; it held an amused expression again, but his eyes were narrowed a bit.

"If you knew true pleasure, you'd know that seeing me is no punishment."

"I'm positive that I'm much more knowledgeable about pleasure than you, God Serena." He felt a hand grab his chin, and then he was looking at Serena, the space between them much smaller than before.

"Your magic may be pleasure, but have you ever experienced it for yourself?" He was silent as he stared at the man. It was true he didn't know what it felt like to be loved, but love and pleasure are two entirely different things. In his eyes, at least.

God Serena's face changed from amusement to lustful as he bit his lip and his cheeks turned a light pink color. He let go of Larcade and looked down to see the blonde's magic had taken hold of him, a lewd sound escaping his lips as it snaked up his legs.

"I have," Larcade said, his smile returning. "And I know how to make you squirm and beg for more without even touching you. Do you wish to continue this conversation, God Serena? Or would you rather compose yourself so you don't make a fool of yourself in the meeting?"

Serena's breath hitched as he felt the magic wrap around his wrists, making him gasp quietly. His blush deepened as his half lidded eyes stared at Larcade's smug expression. Then, just as quick as the magic was there, it was gone, leaving him a blushing mess as he fell onto his knees.

"I wasn't aware that my magic would have such a great affect on you," Larcade said as he crouched in front of the blushing man. "It is quite amusing to see you so flustered." He reached out and held Serena's chin, just like the man had done to him moments ago, and ran his thumb across his lip.

"Continue." Serena whispered, his cheeks darkening in color.

"Hm?" Larcade hummed in question.

"I-I want... to continue the conversation." He stuttered. He probably should have been surprised that Serena wanted more of his magic, but it was to be expected. Humans always craved sex, whether they admit it or not.

"Alright," He responded as he let go of the man's chin. "My magic will give you what you want." He felt Serena grab onto his sleeve before he cast the spell again.

"I want you... n-not just the magic." Larcade looked at him, not entirely sure how to respond.

"You want me?" Was the first thing he thought of, and it slipped out of his mouth before he could choose something more reasonable.

"Yeah I want you," Serena hissed in embarrassment. "Magic isn't gonna give me what I want, only a person can."

It wouldn't hurt to do this with God Serena. Sure, they were both men, and both a part of the Spriggan 12, but those were facts that didn't matter at the moment. If you have someone in front of you that wants to get intimate with you, and you want the same, nothing should stop you from doing just that.

"And that person is me?" Larcade questioned as he stood up and took Serena's hand, helping the man to his feet. He began to lead him inside, knowing a place where they could go that was away from most people, secluded enough to not let them be bothered.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Serena asked as his grip on Larcade's hand tightened. "You're hot, and I'm turned on. It's your fault, anyways."

"I am not the one who started the conversation, nor am I the one who attempted to seduce the other first." He opened a door and began walking down stairs, keeping a hold of Serena's hand.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you!" The darker haired male yelled in a whisper. "It was just-- it was a _question_."

"Do all questions you ask involve getting into other people's personal space?" God Serena was silent at that, a word Larcade never knew he'd use to describe the boisterous man.

Once at the bottom of the staircase, he entered a room to his right and locked the door behind them. The room itself was rather simple; a single table in the middle with four chairs around it, and a small light fixture hanging from the ceiling.

He felt God Serena's hands on his back immediately after the door was locked, and the weapon on his back was detached and sat on the floor, left to lean against the wall. He felt the man's arms wrap around his waist and snake down his torso, slipping underneath his kasaya.

"So we're going to do this?" He whispered against the blonde's neck.

"You did say you wanted me," Larcade leaned his head to the side as he felt Serena's lips against his neck. "So I'm here to fuel your desire. Unless you have any last minute objections."

A quiet gasp left his lips as he felt Serena bite down on his skin, sucking on it to make it a darkened color. Larcade found his fingers tangled through Serena's hair, the soft strands surrounding them as he tugged on it gently.

"I have no objections," He breathed out against Larcade's neck.

"None at all?" Larcade questioned. Serena shook his head and slid his hand closer to the blonde's pants, only stopping when he felt something wrap around his leg.

"Then I hope you will be okay with letting me take control," Larcade said softly, turning around in Serena's arms and pushing him back so he was against the table. His magic slid up the man's legs, making him moan and gasp for breath as Larcade walked over.

He grabbed the man's thighs and had him sit on the edge of the table while he stood between his legs, watching his blushing face as his magic did wonders to his body.

God Serena was in a state of euphoria, and feeling Larcade's touch, even through his clothes, made his mind go crazy. He felt like he was melting, his skin heating up anywhere that Larcade came into contact with.

"I have never made a God submit to me," Larcade purred. "This will prove to be an interesting time." He placed his hands on the table next to Serena's hips and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the male's jaw. He could hear all the lewd sounds escaping his mouth as Larcade trailed his lips down his neck, taking his sweet time leaving marks along his soft skin.

He stopped his magic, hearing Serena's deep breaths next to his ear. If he were to use his magic too much, it would most likely kill the man, so he knew to not use it more than a few times. He felt the mage wrap his arms around his neck and he lifted his head, staring into his dark eyes.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." He growled quietly, earning a chuckle from the blonde. Serena leaned forward and closed the gap between them, kissing Larcade feverishly.

Having Larcade's lips on his, God Serena couldn't really describe how he felt. He had never felt any attraction to the man until today, maybe it was because of his damned pleasure magic, but the way he felt like he melded with him, god he loved it.

He felt Larcade begin to pull off the other's clothes, letting it slip down his shoulders and onto the table. As their tongues collided, Serena felt a fire ignite beneath his skin as Larcade's hands began to roam his exposed torso.

"Larcade," He gasped as he broke away for air. The blonde kissed the corner of his mouth and held his lip between his teeth, melting a bit inside as he heard the soft whine that left Serena's mouth.

This boastful, boisterous, dramatic, man was under Larcade's complete control. He never thought he'd enjoy this as much as he does right now. Being able to shut the man up, only allowing gasps and moans to leave his lips, was so much better than he'd ever hoped.

He'd never thought of God Serena as an intimate friend, or even a friend at that, but he was no doubt attractive. He was pleasing to the eyes, nice to look at. But, adding the blushing to his scarred face, taking away his clothes, it made him even more pleasing to look at.

And it also made Larcade think more about these newfound feelings towards the hybrid.

As he let Serena pull off his kasaya for him he kissed along his collarbone, leaving the occasional mark. Once he was done abusing his pale skin, done hearing the soft groans that came along with it, he wasted no time in taking Serena's pants off.

He hissed as the cold surface of the table came into contact with his bare skin, and then he watched as Larcade pushed him onto his back, ghosting his fingers across the last piece of fabric separating his member and the air around them.

The blonde mage lifted Serena's legs up and bent down, kissing the inside of his thigh softly. He began trailing his tongue up his thigh slowly, knowing Serena was watching his every move. He hooked his fingers underneath the fabric of his underwear and pulled it off, letting it fall to the ground.

"You weren't lying about being turned on." Larcade said with a smirk as he saw his hardened member.

"Of all the things you could say..." Serena mumbled as he looked away in embarrassment, his face turning a soft pink color. Larcade hummed in amusement and got on his knees before grabbing his member and running his tongue up the shaft. Serena gasped and looked down at him, silently begging him to keep going.

Larcade ran his tongue across the tip and smiled as he heard the soft moan that left Serena's lips. He took it into his mouth and closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds that Serena made for him. He bobbed his head slowly, swirled his tongue around it, and even lightly grazed his teeth across it every now and then to drive the hybrid mage crazy.

He felt a hand grasp his hair and tug at it, causing a moan to sound from deep within his throat. Serena's moans increased in volume, and about a minute in, Larcade could tell he was reaching his climax. He quickly removed his mouth and watched as Serena squirmed, wanting his mouth back around his member so he could release.

"Be patient," Larcade cooed as he stood up. He pushed his pants down his hips and let them fall to the floor, then he pushed his underwear off as well. He pushed them to the side with his foot as he sat Serena up and kissed him roughly. The darker haired male wrapped his legs around Larcade and rolled his hips, rubbing their members together and making them both moan into the kiss.

"Fuck," Serena cursed under his breath as the kiss broke and he rolled his hips again. He was about to curse again when he felt one of Larcade's fingers enter his mouth. He knew what Larcade wanted him to do, so he began to suck on the finger, letting the blonde stick two more in his mouth soon after.

While he was busy with his fingers, Larcade wrapped his hand around his member and stroked it slowly, loving the needy whines that came from God Serena. He obviously wanted more, but Larcade wanted to tease him as much as he could, denying him the release he so desperately wanted.

"Lie down for me." He whispered in Serena's ear as he removed his fingers. The man did as he was told and allowed Larcade access to his entrance by bending his legs and spreading them apart. The blonde grabbed his thigh gently as he pressed one finger to Serena's entrance, slowly pushing it inside.

God Serena was uncomfortable, that was obvious. Having something foreign invade your insides would cause many discomfort, Larcade included. But slowly, after letting the man adjust and then adding another finger, he began to enjoy it again.

"Shit," He moaned as Larcade added his third and final finger. He moved his fingers quickly, curled them up a bit to try and find the mage's prostate, wanting to hear him scream. Serena grabbed a handful of his own hair as his nails scraped at the wooden table, not knowing anything else to do with his hands.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, his back arching off the table, his volume rising even more. "Oh my god! Yes, please! Right there, ah, fuck me!" Larcade smiled as he tried his best to hit the spot that drove this man crazy.

"You have quite the dirty mouth when getting sexual, don't you?" Larcade asked as he removed his fingers. He didn't expect Serena to respond, so he placed the tip of his member against his entrance and pushed it in slowly.

God Serena bit his lip and whimpered as he pushed in more, tears pricking his eyes. He stopped halfway, giving Serena time to adjust, but seeing how impatient the darker haired male was, he wrapped his legs around Larcade's hips and pulled him closer, forcing him to go all the way in.

Feeling Larcade inside him made Serena want to moan all on its own. It felt _so good_.

"Keep going, Larcade." He breathed out. Larcade put his hands on the table again and complied with his request, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Serena closed his eyes as his pace began to increase, pulling out of him only to slam back into him, making Serena gasp and moan again.

"Harder," Serena moaned. Larcade did as he was told and thrust harder into the man, earning countless moans in return. His breath hitched as he felt Serena's walls tighten around him, and he moaned loudly, moving his hands to grab the man's hips instead.

Serena threw his head back and yelled in pleasure as Larcade thrust into him, hitting his prostate once again. Larcade cast his spell and wrapped it around Serena's arms and legs, watching as tears fell from his eyes and he began to scream his name.

Serena could feel the pleasure resonating throughout his entire body, coursing through his veins, filling his whole being. His mind went blank and all he focused on was screaming for more, screaming for Larcade, and feeling the way he filled him and made him feel so good.

"Fuck me harder," He screamed, a bit of drool falling from his mouth. "Larcade!" He begged the man to fill him up, make him feel even better, but Larcade knew if he went for too much longer it could hurt the man rather than please him. He wrapped his hand around Serena's member and began pumping his hand quickly, keeping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

His screams never faltered, and Larcade wondered if anyone had walked by and thought that maybe Serena was being tortured. The thought slipped his mind as he felt his climax begin to creep up on him and he began to thrust faster into the man.

"Serena," He moaned loudly, feeling his walls tighten around him again. He was sent over the edge and came inside God Serena, his thrusts beginning to slow down. Serena let out one last moan, so much louder than Larcade's, and came on his chest and the blonde's hand.

Larcade's magic disappeared as the two male's panted and looked at each other. Larcade smiled and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking off the salty substance Serena left on him.

"That was amazing." Serena breathed out as he sat up. Larcade pulled out of him and crouched down, slipping his tongue inside Serena's entrance before he could say anything. The hybrid bit his lip and held back a few moans as he felt his tongue swirl around inside him.

When he felt he was done, Larcade removed his tongue and grabbed Serena's underwear off the floor, pulling it up his legs for him. He did the same with his own underwear and stood up, looking down at the mess on Serena's chest.

"You know, my tongue can't clean up everything for you." Serena blushed and mumbled for him to shut up, so Larcade smirked and leaned down for the umpteenth time, running his tongue along his chest to clean him off.

"You don't have-- mmph!" Serena was cut off when Larcade kissed him roughly, forcing him to taste himself in a heated kiss. He scrunched his nose up in disgust, but wrapped his arms around Larcade's neck nonetheless.

"Mmm, it's a small price to pay." Larcade said with a grin as he broke away and saw Serena's face.

"Small price to pay, my ass," He mumbled.

"I believe the meeting is still in session," Larcade said, ignoring Serena's comment. "What would you like to do? Go back, or something else?"

God Serena leaned forward and kissed the blonde's lips, letting his fingers tangle through his hair.

"How about a round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> I DID THE THING
> 
> I WROTE IT
> 
> IT IS DONE
> 
> FORGIVE ME
> 
> (Probably really rushed so I apologize for that)
> 
> I low key wanted this to be a ship for so long now and I literally have no fucking idea why. But now if anyone else ever wanted them to be a ship, I hope this was enough to please you ;p
> 
> If you want more God Serena x Larcade I'd be happy to write more~


End file.
